The Iron Order
The Iron Order is a knightly order devoted to the protection of the smallfolk of Westeros, and in times of war acts as a military force loyal to the Crown. The Order was founded during the rule of King Stannis Baratheon and was at that time known as the Iron Legion. The headquarters of the Iron Order is in Ironhold, near King's Landing. At the height of it's power, the Legion once boasted ten thousand soldiers. History Founded in the year 310 AC, the Iron Legion was the first standing army in Westeros and was used in times of war to defend the Crown's interests and uphold the King's laws in times of peace. Their founder, and first Lord Commander, King Stannis Baratheon would use the Legion to defeat Wildling raids, root out bandits and mountain clansmen in the Vale and act as a civil workforce. When Stannis' son, Selwyn Baratheon was nine and ten years old, King Stannis gave him command of the Legion. Much as his father did, Selwyn would use the Iron Legion all over the Seven Kingdoms, leading them into battle against any who would upset his father's peace. It was during his time as Lord Commander of the Legion, Selwyn would earn himself the nickname "The Brooding Storm" for his aggressive leadership. Prince Selwyn would lead the Iron Legion until his father's death in 326 AC. Upon his coronation, King Selwyn would name Ser Roland Grandison the next Lord Commander of the Iron Legion. During the Second Targaryen Rebellion, the Iron Legion would take part in many battles across Westeros. Initially, Lord Commander Roland Grandison was leading men alongside King Selwyn in Dorne, assisting to fight the Vulture King that had risen in the Red Mountains. However, upon hearing of the invasion, King Selwyn ordered his men to turn back north to fight the Targaryen threat. Waiting through Winter, Selwyn rallies men from the Stormlands and Reach and at it's end, continues to march north to retake his kingdom. During the Battle of Ashford, the Iron Legion assists in a victory against Captain Daario Naharis that serves to embolden the Crown troops and boosts their morale. However, the high spirits would not last for long. In the First Battle of Bitterbridge, the Legion was deployed as part of King Selwyn's vanguard under the command of Lord Tarly who immediately ordered a heavy cavalry charge, thinking the battle would be easily won after their initial victory against Captain Naharis. This would not be the case though as the wily sellsword had prepared a trap for the Crown troops. Pike walls had been set up around every corner of the city and archers hid in builldings all throughout the city, ready to rain down death upon their enemies. Following this defeat, King Selwyn relieved Lord Tarly of his command and devised a plan to take Daario unawares. The King ordered the cattle in the surrounding area be slain and their carcasses thrown in the river. Unbeknownst to the Targaryen forces, Selwyn's elite soldiers, led by Lord Commander Roland Grandison had clung to the undersides of the carcasses and had fashioned crude pipes through which they could breathe. Once into the city of Bitterbridge, the Crown forces seized control of one of the gates and sent up a signal, allowing King Selwyn's forces to move freely into the city, killing or capturing the sleeping defenders. Despite the Crown victory in Bitterbridge, the Iron Legion took heavy losses due to Lord Tarly's mistake, marking the beginning of the Iron Legions decline. After the Second Targaryen Rebellion, the Iron Legion returned to keeping the King's Peace, though it's ranks were never as full as they once were. In the later years of King Selwyn's reign, the Legion became more of a civil workforce than a peacekeeping force. The Legion would help to rebuild and upgrade castles, build and maintain roads as well as keeping up with their other duties. Then, in 338 AC, King Selwyn died of the bloody flux. The actions of his heir, Prince Gowen "The Gilded" Baratheon would spell an end to the Iron Legion once and for all. Not a man interested in martial pursuits, King Gowen would cease funding to the Iron Legion in favour of saving coin for other endeavours, further reducing the Legion's ranks. Two years into his reign, King Gowen would order the Iron Legion to strike it's banners, they were no longer needed he proclaimed, much to the dismay of Lord Commander Roland Grandison, who was now an old grey man. Ser Roland managed one final act in his time as Lord Commander of the Iron Legion, convincing King Gowen to keep the Legion alive, in spirit at least, as the Iron Order. The lavish King begrudgingly agreed to Roland's request and allowed the Order to be formed out of the remnants of the Legion, stating that only knights may join the Order. In the Third Targaryen Rebellion, the Iron order assisted in the defence of King's Landing under command of Lord Commander of the Kingsguard, Garlan Hightower. The fact that Hightower had been chosen to lead the defence over Grand Marshal Desmond Mallister created a rift between the Kingsguard the the Iron Order, which was made even worse when Lord Commander Hightower's defence fell flat on it's face. The Order would play a crucial part in the Battle of the Last Ridge, fighting alongside notable figures such as Princes Beron and Stannis Baratheon, Lord Hayford and the ill-fated Lord Commander Garlan Hightower. Past Commanders * King Stannis Baratheon, commanded from 310 AC-319 AC * King Selwyn Baratheon, commanded from 319 AC-326 AC * Ser Roland Grandison, commanded from 326 AC-345 AC. The last Lord Commander of the Iron Legion and first Grand Marshal of the Iron Order. * Ser Hugh Waynwood, commanded from 345AC-360AC * Ser Liam "The Strong" Tyrell, commanded from 360 AC-376 AC. * Lord Desmond Mallister, commanded from 376 AC-397 AC. Membership Knights of the Iron Order wear rust coloured cloaks, and are sometimes referred to as "Rustcloaks". High ranking members of the Order are given armour as black as iron when they achieve the rank of Captain or higher. The Grand Marshal heads the Iron Order from the castle of Ironhold near King's Landing. Seven Marshals report to him, one in each of the following regions: The North, The Reach, Dorne, The Riverlands, The Vale, The Westerlands, and the Stormlands. As of yet, there are no Iron Order outposts on the Iron Islands. Immediately below these Marshals are several Captains who oversee an individual castle in a given region. Reporting to these Captains are Serjeants who lead the majority of the Iron Order's patrols that assist the commoners of their castle's territory. The lowest full rank in the Iron Order are Knights, who make up the bulk of the Order's membership. Current Grand Marshal * Prince Stannis Baratheon Current Marshals * Loras "Longhammer" Hightower, current Marshal of the Iron Order in the Reach. * Torrhen Whitehill, current Marshal of the Iron Order in the North. * Quint Toland, current Marshal of the Iron Order in Dorne * Ser Donnel of Hag's Mire, current Marshal of the Iron Order in the Riverlands * Ser Andrew Brightshield, current Marshal of the Iron Order in the Vale. * Ser Addam Hill, current Marshal of the Iron Order in the Westerlands * Symon Peasebury, current Marshal of the Iron Order in the Stormlands. Duties Knights of the Iron Order are expected to protect the smallfolk of the realm from whatever threats they may face, be they wildings, bandits or mountain clansmen. Serjeants in the Order are permitted to rally men in times of need to deal with these threats, though this is an action not lightly taken as the Order prefers to leave the smallfolk out of conflicts.Category:Iron Order Category:Organizations